Nemedian Chronicles
and possibly Nicos Iristides | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = | Weight = | Creators = Robert E. Howard | First = Savage Sword of Conan #1 | HistoryText = The Nemedian Chronicles were a series of documents dating back to the Hyborian era. It is one of the few known sources for information about the Aquilonian king and barbarian known as Conan. They were presumably written in the Nemedian Acadamy of Belverus, capital of Nemedia, where the young scribe Nicos Iristides was tasked in recording the exploits of Conan the Cimmerian, and notably compiled at least part of his encounters with Wraarl the Devourer of Souls. Content Know, O prince, that between the years when the oceans drank Atlantis and the gleaming cities, and the years of the rise of the sons of Aryas, there was an Age undreamed of, when shining kingdoms lay spread across the world like blue mantles beneath the stars-Nemedia, Ophir, Brythunia, Hyperborea, Zamora with its dark-haired women and towers of spider-haunted mystery, Zingara with its chivalry, Koth that bordered on the pastoral lands of Shem, Stygia with its shadow-guarded tombs, Hyrkania whose riders wore steel and silk and gold. But the proudest kingdom of the world was Aquilonia, reigning supreme in the dreaming west. Hither came Conan, the Cimmerian, black-haired, sullen-eyed, sword in hand, a thief, a reaver, a slayer, with gigantic melancholies and gigantic mirth, to tread the jeweled thrones of the Earth under his sandaled feet. Know also, O prince, that in those selfsame days that Conan, the Cimmerian did stalk the Hyborian kingdoms, one of the few swords worthy to cross with his was that of Red Sonja, warrior-woman of majestic Hyrkania. Forced to flee her homeland because she spurned the advances of a king and slew him instead, she rode west across the Turanian Steppes and into the shadowed mist of legendry. And in those days, the weak kingdom of 'Ophir' did still remain independent, despite its rich gold and gemstone mines, its warriors wearing gilded armor, for this reason only: its more powerful neighbors 'Aquilonia' and 'Nemedia, aye, and even avaricious '''Corinthia, all enviously watched both Ophir... and each other.'' Were one to attack the kingdom of gold, the other two would surely have formed an alliance to attack the invader. And so Ophir remained free, independent, and rich. Yet in the days before Conan was king, there was a '''change of rulers' which did threaten to upset the delicate balance... ''For Conan was all things in his day: a red-handed barbarian, a starveling thief a slayer of men, and finally the savage king of proud, civilized Aquilonia. Yet he sat not easy upon her throne, and in the fourth year of his turbulent reign, there arose an unhuman conspiracy to cast him down once more into the demon-filled darkness... Know, O Prince, that after the death of his arch-foe Thoth-Amon of the Black Ring, King Conan did rule Aquilonia wisely and well till he had well passed his sixth decade. Yet, there came a time when he did set aside forever his crown, and venture forth once more upon the Western Oceans... / , Part I: Red Shadows and Black Kraken!}} Legends abound of a an island continent in the far southern reaches of the little-known Vendhyan Sea, but no ship of the western lands has ever landed there and come home safely again. Possible content The following passages can be presumed to be part of the Nemedian chronicles, thought they aren't signed nor referenced as such: * Know ye that the King of Argos sought to en the Stygian slave trade and lay siege to the city of Khemi on the Stygian coast. There Stygian sorcery kept the walls impregnable and the Heavens poured forth their displeasure on the Army of Argos. The men were set for one last attempt on the walled citadel, but first some of them would have to lose their fear of Stygian sorcery and learn the Fear of Crom! * Know ye, O Prince, that in the mountains between Iranistan and Vendhya lay a kingdom through whose borders no traveler passed without paying the Toll. * Know ye, O Prince, that the 'Kozaki, which means 'wastrel", were a loose confederation of mercenaries, criminals, and fugitives turned to brigandry in defiance to the Empire of Turan. The '''hetman, of chieftains plotted against each other for supreme leadership even as King Yezdigerd planned to destroy them. It was Yezdigerd who called them Reavers of the Steppes. * ''Know, O Prince, that Conan the Cimmerian was many things in his day... First, a '''thief' in Zamora...Then a mercenary soldier, selling his sword, but not his soul, for gold... In time he rose to become a pirate... First with the bloody Brotherhood of the Barachan Isles, off the coast of chivalrous Zingara...'' The Nemedian Chronicles did not mention Conan's death and offered little information on the days after his voyage to Mayapan. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Quotes from the Nemedian Chronicles }} Category:Hyborian Age Category:Documents Category:History